I need you
by hpchika
Summary: Draco Malfoy talked Hermione Granger into something she couldn't do anything about. When the whole deal was all over... they both realized how much they really needed each other. Please read and review! !FINISHED!
1. Strategy

I need you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair for about the 5th time. He was in the drawing room, waiting for his father to arrive. He was called here because they needed to have 'the talk'. He had been trying to avoid having this talk with his father for ages. He knew what he was going to tell him and make him do, and he didn't want that. He never did from the start.  
  
"Ah, Draco," Lucius said oily as he walked in.  
  
Draco stood up. "Father, you wanted to talk."  
  
"That I did." Lucius sat down on the chair across Draco's. "I assume you know why you're here."  
  
"I believe you want to talk to me about--."  
  
"Very good. You remember," Lucius said, grinning unpleasantly.  
  
"How can I not?" Draco mumbled to himself.  
  
"The dark lord is getting stronger, my son," Lucius said, pausing a moment to look at him in the eye. "And he's looking for more followers."  
  
"You mean deatheaters," Draco said, gulping quietly.  
  
Lucius smiled. "Yes. Deatheaters." He stood up and began pacing the room.  
  
"What do you want me to do, father?" Draco asked, pretending not to know.  
  
"He wants you to join the group," Lucius said frankly. "And soon."  
  
"But, father, what about school?" Draco said hurriedly. "It's my sixth year. I don't want to be left behind."  
  
"Of course we're not going to stop your studies. Foolish boy!" Lucius said sternly. "Maybe in the middle of the year. We're not quite sure. But I'm telling you now, so that when he calls... you will be ready. Understood?"  
  
Draco nodded. What else can he do anyway?  
  
**  
  
Draco sulkingly walked toward the Hogwarts express. He still felt bad and angry about what his father was making him do. And what's worse was that he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't stop what was about to happen. He can't do anything or else his father will hurt him, or worse, Voldemort will hurt him.  
  
He heaved his trunk onto the train and into a compartment. He sat down beside the window and looked out of the train. He saw Potter, Weasley and Granger making their way towards the train, chatting happily with each other. He sighed angrily and leaned his head back on the wall. He just hoped that Voldemort wouldn't call at the middle of the year. He figured that he still wouldn't be ready by then. He didn't know when he would be ever ready for that kind of commitment. A deatheater? He wasn't stupid enough to be one of them. Even though he was mean and all, he wasn't evil.  
  
"Hey Draco!"  
  
He snapped out of his reverie as Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment, looking bigger than last year.  
  
"Hey," Draco said dully.  
  
"How was your summer?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Okay," Draco replied, still dully.  
  
Goyle shrugged at this and began talking to Crabbe. Draco thought of things that he could do so that he wouldn't need to become a deatheater. He sighed and began to think that this was going to be the worst year of his school ever.  
  
Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and Draco couldn't be any happier. He was bored out of his mind with Crabbe and Goyle talking of nothing but food in the compartment. He hurriedly got out of the train and fixed his school robes. As he was doing so, someone bumped into him, making him stumble forward.  
  
"Watch it!" he said upsetly.  
  
"Oh, sorry," the girl said, looking up. The girl's mouth dropped as she saw who it was. Her eyes suddenly became mean.  
  
"Granger," Draco said coolly. "Don't you ever watch where you're going?"  
  
"You were on the way, Malfoy," Hermione said hotly. "I didn't bump on you purposefully."  
  
"Well, use your eyes next time," Draco said, smirking and walking ahead towards the castle.  
  
Hermione stomped away angrily and joined Harry and Ron, who immediately asked what Malfoy said to her.  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said huffily.  
  
Harry put a protective arm around her and glared at Draco from afar. Draco only smirked at him.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Harry asked caringly.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Malfoy was being just like his usual self," Hermione said. "It's not important."  
  
They walked in the Great Hall and took their usual seats. Soon the dinner appeared and they began to eat.  
  
Draco watched the trio from afar, thinking about how happy they looked. They looked like they had no problems and that their only care was school. He wanted that. He didn't want to think of some stupid thing like becoming a deatheater.  
  
He thought of the things that he did to get out of it. He tried acting uninterested at the topic of deatheaters and the dark lord. He showed his father that he wasn't worthy of being a deatheater because he was soft. He risked his pride for that. He tried suicide, manually and magically, both of which didn't work. He even came to the point where he thought of pleading to his father that he didn't want to become one.  
  
He had given up. He figured that after all the things that he had tried to do to get out of it and nothing of which worked, that he was meant to be a deatheater. Draco cringed. Becoming a deatheater just gives him the creeps. No matter what people had said, he wasn't one of them. He never was. And never will be.  
  
So he'll just have to think of more ways to not become one. Times like these call for desperate measures.  
  
It was at this moment that he got a good look at Hermione Granger. He was just staring at her then suddenly he sat up straight as an idea formed in his mind. Desperate measures...  
  
He got up quickly and stayed at the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting for Hermione to come out. He needed to talk to her. Soon enough, Hermione walked out of the hall, talking to Parvati about something, followed by Harry and Ron. Draco went forward and blocked their way. Parvati stopped talking and turned to look.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione spat.  
  
"What makes you think that I want anything from you?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Well, you're standing in my way, aren't you?" Hermione said pointedly.  
  
Draco faltered for a moment then regained his composure. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms on her chest. "About what?"  
  
"It's confidential," Draco said, glancing at Parvati, who was listening very attentively. "Can we talk somewhere... just us?"  
  
It was at this time that Harry and Ron appeared and overheard what Draco said.  
  
"No!" Harry said immediately, putting an arm around Hermione.  
  
"I don't remember asking you, Potter," Draco said.  
  
"Eat slugs, Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
Malfoy smirked at this. "The last time you said that, you were the one coughing up slugs, Weasel. I'd say you watch what you say next time."  
  
Ron turned a nice shade of red.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said, pulling Ron's arm. "Ron, come on. He's not worth it."  
  
With this, Harry and Ron gave one last glare at him and walked away with Hermione. Draco watched them walk away, anger in his heart at Harry and Ron for ruining his chance at talking to Hermione, and executing his plan. He then shrugged. There's always tomorrow. 


	2. Blackmail

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thank you for the first three reviewers! You are most appreciated! Thank you! Keep them coming...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione yawned as she exited the library. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because they had a prefect meeting till about midnight. Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice, so they weren't with her. She opened the library door and gasped as she heard a cry of pain. She put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry--Malfoy?" Hermione said, suddenly confused.  
  
Draco was bent over, his hand on his face, clearly in pain. Hermione put a hand on her hip and annoyingly looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Waiting for you," he replied, his voice muffled.  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said and turned to leave.  
  
Draco straightened up and grabbed Hermione's arm, making her whirl around and face him. Her face reflected surprise and confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to get her arm from him.  
  
"I waited for you, okay?" Draco spat. "You're not just going to leave without talking to me."  
  
"I have better things to do than talk to you, Malfoy. Now let go of my arm," Hermione snapped.  
  
Draco let go of her arm and Hermione turned to leave.  
  
"Just listen to me, okay?" Draco called.  
  
Hermione turned around and crossed her arms on her chest. "This better be good."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and began to tell Hermione what he needed from her. Hermione looked at him, disbelief all over her face. She looked as if she might slap him, so he stepped back a bit, just in case.  
  
"In your dreams, Malfoy!" Hermione said. "You don't even have a good reason why I should agree to be your girlfriend. But even if you had one, I would NEVER ever be your girlfriend or even just pretend to be!"  
  
Draco didn't know what to say as Hermione left hurriedly. He decided to just follow her and think of ways to persuade her.  
  
**  
  
How dare he! Hermione couldn't help but think. He just came up to her and asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend without ANY reason. As if! Like she'd ever want to.  
  
She walked hurriedly towards her dormitory, feeling upset at what had just happened. She was about to turn around a corner when suddenly, someone pulled her into an empty classroom and clamped her mouth shut. She squirmed out of the person's arms and gasped as she gazed on the person's face.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, clearly confused. "What--what's all this?"  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you, Hermione," Harry said quickly. "I just really wanted to talk to you privately."  
  
"You could've just said so, Harry. No need for all this... grabbing-and- covering-my-mouth stuff," Hermione said.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked, sitting on one of the chairs.  
  
Harry suddenly became uncomfortable. He shifted nervously. "Um, well... It's kinda hard to say. Why don't you stand up?"  
  
Hermione stood in front of him, waiting expectantly for what Harry wanted to say. She clearly wasn't expecting what happened next. Harry had just surprisingly grabbed her face and kissed her. And not just any kiss... it was intense and full of emotion. Hermione did the only thing she thought of. And pushed him away. Harry looked at her, the emotion reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hermione, I... I'm sorry. It's just--I've been having these feelings for you for... for so long," Harry answered softly.  
  
Hermione shook her head, not knowing what to say. "I'm... I'm speechless. Harry--."  
  
"Hermione, I love you!" Harry said, interrupting her.  
  
Hermione looked away. "Harry, I... I'm--."  
  
But Hermione never got to say what she needed to say. For they heard a creak by the door. Both of them turned to look and saw that someone was peeking through. Hermione quickly left to see who it was.  
  
**  
  
Draco hurriedly left as soon as they saw him peeking through the door. He smirked. He couldn't believe what Harry had done. He kissed Hermione and professed his love for her. Ha! Draco thought, shaking his head.  
  
"Malfoy!" he heard Hermione call.  
  
He can't believe he got himself caught. He almost got them and now... He continued walking and didn't even look back.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione called, catching up with him. "Please!" She grabbed his arm, trying to make him stop.  
  
He turned to look at her. "Now you're grabbing me?"  
  
Hermione let go of him arm and looked down. "Look. I know you saw what happened. I just--."  
  
"What, you want me to keep it a secret? Fat chance, Granger, I'll--." Then a thought came to mind. He grinned mischievously.  
  
"Please, Malfoy! Just don't tell anyone. It doesn't really mean anything," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"It will be hard keeping a secret like that," Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Hermione snapped. "Catching Granger kissing Potter and telling everyone in school. Figures. It's just the sort of thing that you'd do."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed into slits. "Well, what do you expect?! That I'll just keep it to myself? No way! This is taking too much time." He turned to leave.  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm again. Draco turned around and faced her. "Please, Malfoy. I'll... I'll do anything. Just so you won't tell anyone."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "Anything?"  
  
Hermione gulped and nodded. "Anything."  
  
Draco paused for a while, thinking things over. He watched Hermione shift uncomfortably and he smiled unpleasantly. "Remember earlier?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Granger. It's either that or..." he shrugged.  
  
"Uh... Why?" Hermione asked. "I need to know. I need to understand. Why me?"  
  
"No questions, Granger. Take it or leave it," Draco said.  
  
"That's not fair," Hermione said softly, feeling downcast.  
  
"Nothing's fair," Draco. "Oh and no one should know that we're only pretending. Everything has to look real. I mean it or else..."  
  
"But--that's too much," Hermione said, helplessly.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Fine. It's your choice." He began to walk away.  
  
Hermione seriously considered just letting Malfoy get away and tell the whole school about it. Then she thought about what it would do to her school standings. She looked at Malfoy, who was turning a corner and called to him.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Draco turned around. "What?"  
  
"I said I'll do it. I'll--I'll pretend to be your girlfriend."  
  
Draco walked back to her and nodded. "Good. Why don't we start now?" He put an arm around her waist and brought her close to him.  
  
She pushed him away, her heart pounding in her chest. "Malfoy."  
  
"What?" Draco said, upset. "I thought--?"  
  
"Now? We just made the deal," Hermione said.  
  
"Look--," Draco began to say when...  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called, approaching them.  
  
Hermione looked up, her mouth hanging open. She began to say something when suddenly Draco pulled her to him again and captured her mouth with his. Harry stopped on his tracks, not believing what he's seeing.  
  
Hermione pushed Draco away with all her might. She turned to Harry, who looked appalled and pain etched on his face.  
  
"Harry, I..." Hermione began.  
  
"You should've just said so earlier, Hermione," Harry said, pain evident in his voice. He turned around and walked away. 


	3. Displacement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Haha! Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione helplessly watched Harry walk away. She wanted to call him back so badly and tell him the truth. She looked at Draco, who was smirking. He clearly enjoyed what had just taken place. Hermione suddenly felt anger surge through her. She raised her hand to slap Draco on the face as hard as she could. But Draco caught her wrist.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he sneered.  
  
Hermione didn't answer him. She just kept on trying to hit his face, but Draco had a strong hold on her. Tears were brimming in her eyes. She just couldn't take the fact that she couldn't do anything about her situation right now. She lowered her arm as tears began to stream down her face. Draco's features softened a bit and he let go of her wrist.  
  
"I have to go," Hermione told him very quietly and turned to go.  
  
"Won't you give me a kiss?" Draco said, smirking a little.  
  
Hermione stopped and slowly turned around to face him. "What?"  
  
"A kiss," Draco said, touching his cheek. "For good night."  
  
Hermione stood there, dried tears on her face, feeling hesitant.  
  
"Hermione, we haven't even lasted an hour and you're already backing down?" Draco said. Then he shrugged. "It's your life."  
  
She moved towards him, leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"That okay?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
Draco grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling." With this, he left.  
  
**  
  
"You must've done something wrong," Ron said.  
  
Ron was analyzing what Harry could've done wrong the night before. He kept on insisting that Harry must've said something wrong or different. Harry, meanwhile, still hasn't told him about what he saw.  
  
"I told you, Ron. I did everything right. It's just..." Harry paused, finally deciding to tell Ron. "she's seeing someone else already."  
  
"How can that be?" Ron asked. "Didn't Hermione tell us that she wouldn't date until she graduated? She said that she'd put her studies first."  
  
"No, Ron. She's seeing someone and you might be surprised who it is," Harry said sulkingly.  
  
**  
  
Draco had waited for Hermione to emerge from her dormitory. Hermione was quite surprised when, at about 7:45 am, she found Draco standing outside her dorm. She didn't say anything to him.  
  
"How was your sleep?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione only shrugged. She didn't really know how to act or what to say to him after what happened last night. She didn't know what to do. She also knew that she had no choice. Draco suddenly put an arm around her shoulders and Hermione jumped a little.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him, trying to remove his arm around her. People who were passing by were giving them stares of confusion.  
  
"You're my girlfriend, remember?" Draco said, reminding her of their deal.  
  
Hermione looked at him, nodded forcefully and bit her lip.  
  
They reached the entrance of the Great Hall. Hermione turned to go to the Gryffindor table, when Draco held her hand and stopped her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked. "The Slytherin table is this way."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Hermione said. "I'm not going to eat there."  
  
"Yes, you are," Draco said with authority.  
  
"But..." Hermione said, taking a look at the Gryffindor table, where all of her friends were chatting away happily. She had been wanting to talk with her friends, so that even for a couple of hours she could forget the mess that she's in. She looked at Draco and tried to smile. "I... I am."  
  
Every head in the Great Hall turned to look as Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table with Draco holding her hand. Ron looked stricken. Harry pretended not to see them.  
  
"Are you telling me...?" Ron trailed away, watching Harry's reaction.  
  
Harry only nodded and pretended to be interested at his food. Ron saw a tear fall down to his plate. Ron shook his head, not knowing what to say. He looked over at the Slytherin table where it looked as if Draco was going to introduce Hermione to the Slytherins.  
  
**  
  
The Slytherins looked unbelievingly at Draco as he began to introduce Hermione to them. Hermione smiled uncomfortably. She couldn't believe that she was here, at the enemy's table, and that she was going to eat breakfast with them.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "Listen everyone, Hermione will be eating with us from now on. The reason for this is... she's MY girlfriend."  
  
Loads of people gasped, as it was not only the Slytherins who heard this. Everyone in the Great Hall heard it. Whispers began to erupt.  
  
"And if anyone has a problem with that," Draco continued clearly. "They will have to answer to me."  
  
No one in the Slytherin table said anything. They merely shifted in their seats to make room for Hermione. They sat down. Hermione felt so out of place there. Everyone seemed so cold and trapped in their own cliques.  
  
"Help yourself, darling," Draco told Hermione.  
  
It was clear that students on the table were uncomfortable with this. For as Draco said darling to Hermione, one of them choked on their food and coughed uncontrollably. Draco glared at this person.  
  
"Malfoy, I--," Hermione began.  
  
"You will call me Draco from now on," Draco said.  
  
"Well... D-Draco, I'm not hungry," Hermione said.  
  
"Of course you are," Draco said. "You need to eat breakfast. Here." He picked up her spoon and tried to feed her her soup.  
  
"I told you, I'm not hungry," Hermione said, this time more forcefully.  
  
"That doesn't mean you won't eat," Draco said, trying to feed her again.  
  
After minutes of trying to stop Draco from feeding her, she finally gave in and began to eat. She was sipping her soup when she felt Draco's arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to him. She choked on her soup.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked loudly. A couple of students turned to look.  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said, coughing.  
  
Draco leaned closer to her, his breath on her cheek. "Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione scooted away. "I'm fine. You know what." She stood up. "I think I'll go to class now."  
  
Draco stood up, too. "I'll come with you."  
  
**  
  
Ron watched as Draco and Hermione exited the hall. He turned to Harry, who was still concentrated on his food.  
  
"Harry," Ron said. "are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," Harry mumbled.  
  
"You don't look fine to me," Ron said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? What do you mean so?" Ron asked. "I know you're upset about Hermione and Malfoy, but did you ever think that maybe Malfoy put her under a spell?"  
  
Harry looked up at him. "No, Ron. Judging from the way they kissed last night... I don't think she's under a spell."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "You saw them kiss?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry muttered. "I wasn't expecting that. I mean, I just told her how I felt and then..." He sighed.  
  
"Look, Harry, maybe we should just talk to Hermione about this," Ron said. "I'm sure she'll explain to us what's going on. Let's ask her during class."  
  
They went to the Charms classroom, hoping to talk to Hermione. But when they got to their usual seats, Hermione wasn't there. Instead, she was sitting with Draco at the back of the classroom.  
  
"I don't believe this," Ron said. "Why is she there?"  
  
Harry only shrugged. He didn't want to know why she was sitting there. He didn't want to care anymore. But Ron wanted to know. He went over to where Hermione was.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled weakly. "Ron."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's sitting here now, Weasel," Draco said.  
  
"I don't remember asking you, Malfoy," Ron snapped. "Hermione?"  
  
"Ron," Hermione said. "I just figured that, you know, a change of seat would be good."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, not believing what he heard. "But, Hermione, we always sit together."  
  
"Not anymore," Draco said, smirking. "Why don't you saunter off? I'm sure Potter is waiting for you."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, who just shrugged at him. He left. Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"Did you have to be so mean?" Hermione said.  
  
Draco shrugged. "No. But I wanted to be."  
  
Hermione sighed and looked longingly over at Ron and Harry. 


	4. Omega

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thank you for your marvelous reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder to see who was calling her. She saw Parvati approaching her hurriedly carrying books. She stopped and waited for her.  
  
"What is it, Parvati?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Parvati said breathlessly. "I just haven't talked to you in a while. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been okay," Hermione said. "You know, busy with school work and all." But that wasn't entirely true. Ever since she had begun to pretend to be Draco's girlfriend, she didn't have that much time to study anymore since Draco always wanted them to be together.  
  
"Yeah?" Parvati said. "Well, where are you off to right now? Can you come with me to Professor McGonagall's office? I need to ask her something about that project that she gave us."  
  
"Um, sure," Hermione said. "I'll--."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione bit her lip and turned around reluctantly. "Draco."  
  
"Hey baby," Draco said, putting an arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Parvati looked away. Hermione smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said. "Don't you have Quidditch practice?"  
  
"I do," Draco said. "That's why I'm looking for you."  
  
"Uh, why are you looking for me?"  
  
"I thought you were going to watch me practice?" Draco asked.  
  
"I... I... I am, actually," Hermione said.  
  
"But I thought... I thought you were coming with me?" Parvati said.  
  
Hermione smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry. I forgot that Draco has practice. I'll come with you next time."  
  
Parvati shrugged. "Sure. Next time. Well, I'll see you." Draco was looking at Parvati as if he was telling her to leave already.  
  
"Let's go?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay."  
  
**  
  
Slytherin practice was way different from the way Harry's team practiced. They didn't think of strategies but focused more on the offensive side of the game. Hermione watched Draco fly across the field. She had noticed, for the first time, that he was actually a good player. He could fly well and had good control of his broom. He also had that speed that was necessary for every team seeker.  
  
Hermione hurried to her post. She was supposed to be patrolling the second floor corridor 30 minutes ago. But watching the Slytherin practice made her lose track of them. She turned the corner towards the corridor when she heard Professor McGonagall call her name.  
  
"Ms. Granger, please come with me to my office," McGonagall said.  
  
"But, Professor--the corridor," Hermione stammered. She knew she was in trouble. She had never been late before.  
  
"Just follow me," McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione followed her to the office. She stood in front of the desk, as McGonagall sat down, pursing her lips.  
  
"Ms. Granger," the professor began. "In the past few weeks I've noticed a tremendous difference in your performance. Skipping classes, failing to submit requirements, not participating in class, not listening, lower exam marks, and now... forgetting prefect duties."  
  
"Professor, I can explain," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. What could she say? She couldn't tell the professor her reasons. Or rather, reason. There was only one reason. Draco. She bowed down her head.  
  
"I'll try to do better next time," Hermione said.  
  
"I expected more from you, Ms. Granger. You used to be one of the top students," McGonagall continued. "Is there something wrong? Is there something holding you back?"  
  
"More like someone," Hermione muttered softly. She shook her head. "No, Professor," she said much clearly. "I'm sorry, professor."  
  
McGonagall studied her for a while then said, "I am, too."  
  
**  
  
Hermione tried to keep the tears at bay. They were threatening to fall down and she didn't want that. She didn't want to cry. She was walking back to her dorm when she saw Ron and Harry walking towards her direction, chatting with each other. Hermione quickly did an about face, hoping that they didn't see her. But they did. Ron went after her. Harry stayed behind.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called.  
  
She didn't look back and only continued walking.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, grabbing her arm and making her stop.  
  
"I have to go, Ron," Hermione said hoarsely.  
  
"Where've you been lately?" Ron asked. "We don't get to see you anymore."  
  
"I've been busy with school work," Hermione muttered.  
  
"School work? Or Malfoy?" Ron snapped. He couldn't understand what Hermione was doing and why she was doing it.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said pleadingly. "Please, not now."  
  
"When, Hermione? If not now, when?" Ron said.  
  
"I don't know. Just not right now."  
  
"I don't understand you, Hermione! I don't understand any of this. What is going on with you? Why are you being like this?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Being like what?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Going with Malfoy, avoiding us... You don't even go to the library anymore!" Ron said. "What's happening to you? You never used to be like this."  
  
"You never used to care, Ron! What's so different about now?"  
  
"What's so different?! Everything's different, Hermione. It's like you changed just for Malfoy," Ron said. "Why are you letting him change you? What's his hold on you? It's like you're not thinking for yourself anymore!"  
  
Hermione couldn't contain herself and slapped Ron hard on the face, tears in her eyes. Ron blinked, shock evident on his face.  
  
"So that's it, huh?" Ron said, stepping backwards to Harry. He turned to Harry. "I thought she was our friend."  
  
Harry, who was standing there the whole time, glanced at Hermione and said, "So did I." 


	5. Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione had finally shed the tears she had been holding off for so long. This was the last straw. She had been miserable ever since she began to pretend to be Draco's girlfriend. Since then, everything had been spiraling downward. She thought doing this would make things easier. But it was the complete opposite. She'd never been into such a mess her whole life. Now she didn't know what to do.  
  
She sat up and wiped the tears from her face. She had been crying all day. People had been knocking on her door, wanting to know how she was. But she didn't want people to see her like this. Everything had changed.  
  
"Maybe Ron was right," Hermione whispered. "Maybe I've let Malfoy change me."  
  
A knock echoed across her room. She groaned and laid back down on her bed again.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!"  
  
It was Parvati. Hermione didn't answer. If she didn't say anything, maybe she'd just go away and leave her alone.  
  
"Hermione, I know you're in there," Parvati said, knocking some more. "Please let me in."  
  
"I'm not here," Hermione called.  
  
"Hermione, please! You've been in here all day. You haven't eaten anything," Parvati said. "Everyone's worried about you."  
  
"I bet," Hermione muttered to herself. But she stood up. She wanted to someone to talk to. She opened the door and let Parvati in.  
  
Parvati walked in and surveyed the place. It was okay, except for the fact that her books were strewn on the floor. She looked at Hermione, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her long, straight hair was a mess and her eyes had dark circles around them. She sat beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Fine," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What happened?" Parvati asked.  
  
Hermione only shrugged. She didn't feel like telling Parvati what happened.  
  
"It's Ron and Harry, isn't it?" Parvati guessed. Hermione didn't answer. "Look, Hermione. Harry and Ron are just... afraid for you. They just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"More like not wanting me to experience things for myself," Hermione snapped. "They're too protective of me."  
  
"But look at Malfoy's record. He's not exactly the nicest person in the world," Parvati said gently.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Parvati. Draco is a wonderful person. He's kind and gentle and... and he takes care of me," Hermione lied, bitting her lip.  
  
Parvati looked at Hermione with disbelief on her face. "Malfoy? Kind and Gentle?"  
  
"I wouldn't agree to be his girlfriend if he wasn't," Hermione added softly.  
  
Parvati studied her for a while. She knew Hermione wasn't the type of person who would lie about her feelings. Especially about something as strong as this. She nodded.  
  
"I know," Parvati said. "I didn't mean to question your relationship with him. I just thought that you should, you know, talk to Harry and Ron about it."  
  
"No," Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
**  
  
Hermione decided to come down to dinner. Her stomach had been rumbling since she hadn't eaten anything all day. She entered the Great Hall and went straight to the Gryffindor table, forgetting completely that she ate at the Slytherin table now.  
  
She was half-way towards her place when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and saw Draco.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said warily. She remembered now that she wasn't supposed to be in this part of the hall.  
  
"Where've you been?" Draco asked. People turned to look at them.  
  
"I... I was in my room," Hermione answered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco said, whispering. "Have you forgotten...?"  
  
Hermione shook her head immediately. "No. I haven't. I just..." She looked at where Harry, Ron and Parvati were. They were looking at them with some concern on their faces. "I just wanted to say something to Parvati."  
  
"Well, you can't," Draco said, pulling her by the arm towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"But--," Hermione began.  
  
"No buts, Granger," Draco said, still holding on to her arm.  
  
Hermione didn't move. Granger? "Is that the way to call your girlfriend? By her last name?" She felt angry. Just because she was trapped into this relationship, doesn't mean that he can do this to her.  
  
"Are you talking back now?" Draco said angrily. People were watching them now, wondering what would happen. Ron had stood up. Even Dean, Seamus and the other Gryffindor guys were preparing just in case Draco decided to do something to Hermione.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She bit her lip to fight back the tears.  
  
Draco let her arm go and his features softened. He put his arm around her waist. "Let's go."  
  
But they didn't go to the Slytherin table. Instead, they left the Great Hall and went outside of the castle. It was cold and Hermione began to shiver.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked.  
  
He faced her. "Listen, Hermione. If we're going to make this work, you'll have to cooperate."  
  
"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Hermione snapped. "I've been trying to be the best girlfriend to you, Draco. I've been trying so hard that I forgot my priorities. This is all I do and think of. I need to please you." Tears slid down her cheeks, but she hastily wiped them away.  
  
"I'm not saying you haven't been trying. But you always make a scene out of the smallest things, like when I put my arm around you or kiss you," Draco said.  
  
"What do you expect? I'm not used to this," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, you should. This is going to go on for a while," Draco said.  
  
"Can I ask why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No," Draco said simply.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Well, we'd better get back inside."  
  
Draco nodded in agreement. "We should." Draco held her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did in the Great Hall. I didn't mean to act possessively."  
  
Hermione looked at him in surprise. Draco Malfoy, saying sorry? "You're saying sorry?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I didn't mean to... to hurt you or anything," Draco said quietly.  
  
"Does that mean that you care... about me?" Hermione asked carefully.  
  
Draco turned red and became a bit uncomfortable. "What are you talking about? I care about what people would think of our relationship. Everything has to be believable." He looked around. "It's getting cold. We'd better go." He walked back to the castle.  
  
Hermione stayed behind, watching Draco's retreating back. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
She followed Draco back to the castle and into the Great Hall. Hermione wanted to get a bite. She walked towards the Slytherin table and found Draco. She sat beside him and began to eat. Hermione noticed that Draco wasn't eating much. She scooted closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, looking at her strangely. "Why?"  
  
"Because you're not eating," she answered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
"Then there's no reason for you not to eat," she said. She scooped some food from a nearby bowl and put it on Draco's plate. "Here. Try this. It's good." She smiled genuinely at him.  
  
Draco felt weird at Hermione's change of attitude. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking care of you," Hermione said. She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, why don't you eat."  
  
Draco shrugged. He figured that Hermione was feeling off today so he didn't make a big deal out of it.  
  
**  
  
Draco walked Hermione to her dorm. That possessive being inside him just couldn't be shaked. He had to walk her back.  
  
"Thanks, Draco," Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever," Draco replied.  
  
They stood there for a while, not saying anything.  
  
"Well, good night," Hermione said finally.  
  
"Are you forgetting something?" Draco said.  
  
Hermione hesitated for a second. Then she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Draco suddenly turned his head at the last minute, making Hermione kiss him on the lips. Hermione was surprised and began to take a step back, but Draco put his arms around her waist, kissing her intensely.  
  
It was different from the other kisses that they've had. Maybe because that it was not forceful... or maybe because Hermione had kissed him back. When they let go, Hermione still had her eyes closed. Draco smirked.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," he said.  
  
She opened them and blushed. "See you tomorrow." 


	6. Redemption

Disclaimer: Sadly... I still don't own anything except the plot.  
  
The quote "If you know that your heart is in the right place, everything will be okay" is from the movie Robin of Lochley.  
  
Enjoy anyway! And keep your reviews coming!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her as she entered her dorm. She rested her back on the door and closed her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way, but she couldn't help it. The kiss that she had just shared with Draco was--there was no other word for it--amazing. She opened her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"This is just a phase. I was just carried away," Hermione said to herself. "Everything will be back to normal tomorrow."  
  
**  
  
"Good morning, class," Professor Flitwick said as she walked in the classroom.  
  
Hermione and Draco were seated side by side, as usual. But this time they weren't on the very back. Hermione had asked Draco if they could sit in the middle so that she could still pay attention to class. Draco had agreed, to which Hermione was shocked.  
  
"Today we're going to study the Fidelius Charm."  
  
Hermione gasped in excitement and turned to Draco. "Did you hear that? We're going to study a complex charm."  
  
Draco only yawned. Hermione turned her attention back to the professor. Professor Flitwick turned to the class.  
  
"Now, who can tell me what the Fidelius Charm does?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry before she raised her hand.  
  
"Ms. Granger," the professor said. "it's been quite a while." Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "What does the Fidelius charm do?"  
  
"It is a magical concealment of a... secret inside a person," Hermione answered, feeling pleased with herself and also surprised because Draco didn't stop her.  
  
"Nice work," Draco commented, playing with her hair.  
  
Hermione smiled pleasantly. "Thanks."  
  
Ron glanced at Harry to see if he was seeing this. He was and he looked away. Ron and Harry both got upset with Hermione, but both regret what they had said to her that time in the hallway. They really just missed her.  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Uh, Harry, do you think maybe we should apologize to Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know. You do what you want, Ron. I'm not going to apologize to her," Harry said.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, disbelief on his face. Harry was usually the one who wanted to do talks to sort things out. But now... Ron figured that he was hurt by what had happened and wasn't ready to let it go.  
  
**  
  
"Draco, you seem different today," Hermione said as they walked across the grounds.  
  
"You do, too," Draco replied simply.  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's arm, making him stop walking. "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Draco asked.  
  
"About us. Draco, I think--."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Yes, there is. Look, I'm tired of this," Hermione said.  
  
"You have no choice," Draco replied.  
  
"You misunderstand me," Hermione said. "My whole life has changed ever since this... thing started. And I was thinking that... maybe we should just make it real."  
  
Draco stared at her. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Stop all this pretending, make everything serious... I'll be your girlfriend and you'll be my boyfriend," Hermione explained.  
  
"In your dreams," Draco said, smirking. "Are you falling for me, Granger?"  
  
"You wish I was," Hermione muttered. "All I'm saying is that if we make this real, your plan--whatever it is--might have a bigger chance of working."  
  
"What do you know about my plan?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Nothing! That's just it!" Hermione said. "I'm trying to help you with a plan that I know nothing about. Shouldn't you be, at least, grateful?"  
  
"I have nothing to be grateful for," Draco sneered.  
  
Hermione slapped him. Tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"How dare you!" Draco said.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione said. "Have nothing to be grateful for? After all I did? I know I didn't have a choice and all, but I sacrificed everything for you! For this stupid plan of yours! And now you act like this is something that I wanted?" Tears were now streaming down her face. "You have no right to say that!"  
  
Draco couldn't say anything. He didn't know that he had practically ruined Hermione's life. There was something inside of him that made him feel guilty. And guilt was something he had never felt before. Hermione turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked, finally finding his voice.  
  
"To get my life back." Before she disappeared, she called to him, "Oh and Malfoy, remind me to thank you when all of this is over." Then she left.  
  
**  
  
Hermione ran back inside the castle. Her eyes were blinded by her tears. She turned a corner and bumped into...  
  
"P-professor Dumbledore," Hermione gasped.  
  
"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said, feeling concerned at the sight of her tears, which she hastily wiped away. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, professor," Hermione said, beginning to leave. "Sorry if I bumped into you."  
  
"Ah, yes. As far as I know, humans shed tears because of joy or pain. But what I see in your eyes is pain," Dumbledore said, pausing. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but couldn't bear herself to explain her situation. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he gazed at her through his half- moon spectacles.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger. We can talk in my office."  
  
**  
  
Dumbledore sat on his chair, while Hermione stood in front of his desk. She was feeling extremely nervous. She began fidgeting with the hem of her robes.  
  
"Do you know why people run away, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I... I think it's because they're afraid to face their problems," Hermione answered softly.  
  
"How about your problems? Have you faced them?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I don't have any problems, professor," Hermione lied.  
  
"Ah, but everyone has problems," Dumbledore told her. "It is only a matter of how you will confront them and how you will try to resolve them."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him.  
  
"You are not alone, Ms. Granger. You have your friends to help you through."  
  
"I'm not sure if I have friends right now, professor," Hermione said meekly.  
  
"I've noticed that. I haven't seen you with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley lately," Dumbledore commented. Hermione looked up at him, but didn't say anything. She was trying to analyze what he was trying to tell her. "People often underestimate the power of friendship. If it has lasted for a long time, it's hard to break."  
  
"But, professor, not everything's meant to last," Hermione said.  
  
"True. But some things are," Dumbledore said. "You just have to know which ones. Hear what your heart is trying to tell you. It's trying to tell you what is important to you."  
  
"I don't know what I want anymore. I'm afraid I'll do something wrong and ruin everything again," Hermione said in a small voice. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and approached Hermione. He wiped her tear gently away with his thumb.  
  
"That's what you're afraid of, Ms. Granger. You fear to commit mistakes and take risks. But you forget that everyone commits mistakes and everyone has the chance to fix things. That is how we learn."  
  
Hermione looked down. She knew Dumbledore was right. She had known this all along but the sudden change in her life made her forget the most sensible things in life.  
  
"What is your heart trying to tell you, Ms. Granger?"  
  
She looked at him and got her thinking. What is her heart trying to tell her? But she couldn't get any answers.  
  
"If you know that your heart is in the right place, everything will be okay," Dumbledore said. 


	7. Revelation

Disclaimer: Sadly... I don't own the characters only the plot.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermione did her best to avoid Ron and Harry at all costs. She didn't want to talk to them yet. She still had to find the words to say to them. Words that she didn't know how to express.  
  
She was walking down the hall when she heard someone calling her. She turned around and saw Ron, with Harry, walking down the hall towards her. She immediately turned around and hurriedly walked away from them.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Ron called.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hermione didn't look back. She turned around a corner and hid in the prefects' office. She closed her eyes and panted. That was too close.  
  
**  
  
Harry and Ron had been trying to talk to Hermione for days now. It's been almost two weeks. They just couldn't seem to get a hold of her. Hermione, meanwhile, had been steering clear of their way. She was just afraid that they'd yell at her again and tell her that she betrayed them.  
  
She was walking towards the library, when she heard familiar voices. She gasped. It was Harry and Ron. She immediately walked fast, hoping that they wouldn't see her. But it was too late.  
  
"There she is," Harry said. "Hermione!"  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron said. "Wait!"  
  
Hermione turned around a corner and hid inside an empty classroom. She stayed there, trying to breathe calmly.  
  
"Where did she go?" Hermione heard Ron ask.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered.  
  
"This is making it harder that I thought it would be," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. And to think what we're going to tell her is..." Harry trailed away.  
  
"Yeah and after what happened..." Ron said.  
  
"I know. I'm not even sure if she's stil our friend," Harry said.  
  
"Let's just go," Ron said. "We'll catch her some other time."  
  
Hermione stayed in the room until she heard Ron's and Harry's footsteps die away. Then she hurriedly went in her dorm.  
  
**  
  
"Hermione!" Parvati called.  
  
"Parvati," Hermione said. "What is it?"  
  
"How are you?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Why?" Hermione asked. "I've just been busy."  
  
"Listen--," Parvati began.  
  
But Hermione saw Draco walk by and excused herself from Parvati. "Draco! Draco!"  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. Hermione walked up to him.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said.  
  
Draco merely nodded.  
  
"How have you been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Alright," Draco said. "Listen, I'd better go. I'll be late."  
  
"But--." Hermione wasn't able to finish her sentence. Draco had already begun walking away.  
  
Hermione walked back to where Parvati was. "Sorry. What was it that you were saying?"  
  
"Harry and Ron want to talk to you," Parvati said. "They said it's really important."  
  
Hermione looked at Parvati, terrified. "Wh-why do they want to talk to me?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it was something about ending things once and for all," Parvati said.  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wide from terror.  
  
"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Parvati asked.  
  
"No. No," Hermione answered quickly, backing away. "It's just... I have to go. I'll see you later." She turned around and left.  
  
**  
  
Hermione slipped out of Transfiguration, hoping that Harry and Ron wouldn't notice. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned around and gasped.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to get her wrist out of Ron's grasp.  
  
"We need to talk to you, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"I--I have to go," Hermione said, almost hysterical. "I'll be late for class."  
  
"Wait. You need to hear what we have to say," Harry said.  
  
"I can't do this..." Hermione started.  
  
"Do what?" Ron asked.  
  
"... take all of this... I'm sorry... I know I messed up... it's all my fault... Draco... he... I... I'll make it up to you... I promise... just don't leave me... please don't leave me..." Hermione sobbed.  
  
Harry stepped forward and wrapped her in a deep embrace. Hermione was trying to break free but Harry just stood there, keeping her in his arms. "We know what happened Hermione. You don't have to explain."  
  
Hermione looked up as tears slid down her cheeks. "You know? How?"  
  
"Malfoy told us everything," Ron explained.  
  
"Draco? He... did?" Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
"Yes he did, Hermione. Now we know what happened, why you suddenly changed, the reason for all of this. You don't have to worry," Harry said, comforting her.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I thought for a moment I was going to lose you guys."  
  
Ron hugged Hermione and kissed her head. "That will never happen. We'll always be here for you, no matter what."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said, her sadness fading away.  
  
"Forever," Harry added. 


	8. Freedom

Disclaimer: Sadly... I don't own the characters only the plot.  
  
More reviews please! Haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione wondered why Draco would tell Harry and Ron about their deal and everything about it. It was just strange. He just suddenly came forward and told them. And in the process, it made everything in her life easier.  
  
**  
  
Hermione yawned as she woke up. She stretched and smiled. She had been smiling and been so happy for days now. It was because she, Harry and Ron were alright again. She was about to sit up when suddenly she felt something touch her feet. She immediately curled up and screamed, covering herself up with the blanket.  
  
As soon as she did this, she heard laughing. She uncovered herself and slowly sat up. She saw Harry and Ron, seated on the edge of her bed, doubled up in laughter. She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's not funny!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, it is," Ron said, clutching his stomach.  
  
"No, it's not!" Hermione insisted, turning red.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione," Harry said. "You were dead scared and that's always funny."  
  
"Hmph," Hermione said, lying back down again.  
  
Harry and Ron stopped laughing and crawled over to Hermione's side. Ron was on her right and Harry on her left.  
  
"We're just kidding you, Hermione," Harry said, grinning.  
  
Hermione became quiet and her face turned serious. Ron and Harry looked at each other and shot each other worried looks.  
  
"We were just joking," Ron said worriedly. "Please don't get mad."  
  
"No, I'm not mad," Hermione assured him. "I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What about?" Harry asked curiously, sitting up.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and whispered, "Draco."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged uncertainly.  
  
"Oh. Him," Harry said quietly. "I noticed you haven't been talking to him."  
  
"Because he's avoiding me," Hermione answered, opening her eyes. "What I don't understand is, why would he do that? I mean he hasn't done anything wrong. I know he's not mad at me because he helped me. He told you guys. He must've done that for a good reason."  
  
"Unless he doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore," Ron suggested. "I mean, he did use you."  
  
"But it's weird. Why would he tell us? If he was trying to make Hermione suffer, why would he suddenly tell us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because he cares," Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
**  
  
Hermione had studied on one of the benches, and was now walking towards Hagrid's hut. She had promised to meet Harry and Ron there as soon as she was done. She was flipping through her books when suddenly she realized she forgot one of her notebooks. She turned around immediately to go back for them and gasped.  
  
Draco was standing in front of her, her notebook in his hand. Her mouth hung open in shock. She hadn't seen Draco for quite some time and seeing him again just made her feel weird, she didn't understand why.  
  
"You forgot your notebook," Draco said, handing it to her.  
  
She smiled as she got it from him. "I was just going back to get it. Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he said, turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione said, touching his shoulder.  
  
Draco looked over the shoulder that Hermione touched. Then he slowly turned around. He looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Some explanation of why you told Harry and Ron would be nice," Hermione said frankly.  
  
"Why do you care if I told them? It made your life better, right?" Draco said.  
  
"Is that why you did it? To make my life better?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
Draco looked down. "It did make your life better, right?"  
  
"Draco--."  
  
"Answer me," he interrupted.  
  
"It--it did. But--," Hermione began.  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Draco asked. "Why do you have to ask why?"  
  
"Because I deserve an explanation. You told me not to tell anyone and then you go telling Harry and Ron. I thought it was supposed to be a secret," Hermione said.  
  
"It was my secret to keep, Granger," Draco said.  
  
"No. It was our secret," Hermione said, correcting him. "If I remember correctly, we were in this together."  
  
"Well now we aren't," Draco said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm in this alone from now on. I blew our cover. It's over," he said.  
  
"But... Can you just answer this one thing? Why did you need me in the first place?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco looked straight into her eyes. "I wanted to disobey my father."  
  
Hermione looked back at him, confused. "What did he want you to do?"  
  
"Become a deatheater."  
  
She looked at him with disbelief. He said 'become a deatheater' as if it was nothing. As if he didn't care. "So the plan was... you needed me so that your father would doubt your credibility to become a deatheater?"  
  
"That was the plan," he said.  
  
Hermione felt relieved that she was released from that burden. But then... now that she knew Draco's situation, she just felt that she couldn't leave him. They've gotten this far and it would be too late to formulate another plan. She looked at him with a determined look on her face.  
  
"My offer still stands," she said.  
  
"What offer?" Draco asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
  
"About making your plan real," she said, reminding him.  
  
"Do you realize what you're saying? You're falling into danger if you do this," Draco said. "And I don't want that."  
  
"Look I know you care and all, but--."  
  
"Who said anything about caring?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at him. "You told Harry and Ron, right?" Draco nodded slowly. "That means you do care because you wanted my life to be better."  
  
"Maybe I just felt guilty," he said.  
  
"It's the same thing," she told him.  
  
They become quiet for a while.  
  
"What if I don't want it to be real?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't care. Then we're going to find some other way for you to get out of this deatheater business," Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we. I am not going to leave you, Draco. You got me into this and I'm not going to leave you," Hermione said. "And making our relationship real is the only way. Don't you see? It's perfect!"  
  
Draco smirked. "No need to tell me it's perfect. That's why I wanted to do it, Granger." He paused. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure," Hermione answered firmly.  
  
"Okay then," Draco said.  
  
Hermione smiled then leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco stiffened, not knowing what to do. She looked up at him, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," she said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring about me."  
  
**  
  
She and Draco began to walk around the school grounds. They talked a bit more about the plan. The only thing missing was the execution. Now, that they agreed to it, Hermione began to feel nervous.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Draco asked her. He felt that he needed to ask her that.  
  
"A little," Hermione said. "You're going to be my first boyfriend."  
  
Draco smirked. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."  
  
"I know," Hermione said. "It just scares me," she muttered silently.  
  
Draco didn't say anything and they continued walking. Suddenly, Draco reached out and held Hermione's hand. Hermione looked at their hands, then at Draco. He just looked straight ahead. They walked more in silence.  
  
"Were you going to do something before we talked?" Draco asked.  
  
"Uh, I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron in Hagrid's," Hermione replied.  
  
"You should go then," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked, feeling confused and surprised.  
  
"You wouldn't want them waiting," he said.  
  
"You're not... going to get mad or anything?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said, smirking. "Hermione, I promised to take care of you and not imprison you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Thanks! I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah," Draco replied. Then he leaned forward and gave Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Hermione said faintly as Draco walked away.  
  
**  
  
"What was that, Hermione?" Hagrid asked. He, with Harry and Ron, saw the exchanged that she and Draco had.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I... It's...um..."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows so high that it looked like it would disappear under his hair. Harry just watched her and didn't say anything.  
  
"Well?" Ron prodded.  
  
"We... we talked about--," Hermione began.  
  
"You didn't just talk," Ron argued.  
  
"It was just a kiss on the cheek, Ron," Hermione insisted. "It wasn't anything."  
  
"Well, what did you guys talk about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Us," Hermione answered, looking down.  
  
"What exactly about you?" Harry continued.  
  
"He's... he's my boyfriend now," Hermione said very quietly.  
  
"What?!" Harry, Ron and Hagrid exclaimed.  
  
"He's your boyfriend?" Ron said again. "How did that happen?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how it happened," Hermione said hastily.  
  
"Yes, it matters," Ron said. "Hermione, what if he just hurts you? And Malfoy?! Of all people."  
  
"Yeah, Hermione," Harry said. "What if he does hurt you?"  
  
"Malfoy is a very slimy kid," Hagrid added. "I don't trust him one bit."  
  
"I want this, guys. I want this to happen," Hermione said. "I can't explain why. I just do."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hagrid looked at each other. Harry was the first one to speak.  
  
"Okay, Hermione. If you're sure," Harry said. "But if he does something to you, you will tell us, okay?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "I will." She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and hugged him tight. Harry hugged her back and kissed her head. Then Hermione hugged Ron.  
  
"You just take care," Ron said. "I'll kill Malfoy if tries something on you."  
  
"Nothing bad will happen. I promise," Hermione assured them. 


	9. Witness

Disclaimer: Sadly... I don't own the characters only the plot.  
  
Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Hermione," Draco called as he entered her dorm.  
  
Hermione walked over to him. "What is it?"  
  
Draco and Hermione had been going out for a month now. And word spread immediately about them. As much as they could, they held hands, and even kissed, in public.  
  
He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then he held up a letter.  
  
"My father wrote to me again," Draco said. "He knows about us." He smiled. "It's working."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "That's good. What did he say this time?"  
  
"That he'd been hearing some things about me dating you and stuff. Same things," Draco said, grinning. "It won't take long now before he--."  
  
"Wait a minute. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "Don't you have Quidditch practice?"  
  
"Cancelled," Draco said, putting an arm around her waist and bringing her to the couch with him.  
  
"I'm trying to study, Draco," Hermione said warningly as they sat down.  
  
"I know," Draco said, burying his face in her hair. "I was thinking maybe you should take a break."  
  
"I can't. I have loads of stuff to finish. Essays, charts, re--." She stopped when Draco began kissing her neck and giggled. Then she remembered her homework and pushed him away. "Please, Draco. I really need to--."  
  
But Draco caught her mouth with his. Hermione sighed and gave up trying to stop him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.  
  
Their relationship had definitely changed ever since they talked about making everything real. At first, they purposefully kissed in front of everyone just to make them believe that they're really together. They didn't use to see each other when there were no people around. Then they just began seeing each other all the time. They held hands all the time and kissed whenever they saw each other. People now thought they were a cute couple. It just suddenly felt natural to both of them. It just happened.  
  
Draco had begun to unbutton her blouse, when Hermione pushed Draco away.  
  
"Draco," Hermione breathed. "I..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said. "I got carried away."  
  
"It's alright," Hermione replied, straightening her blouse. "But I think you should go. You might get caught and I still have to study."  
  
Draco leaned forward and kissed her once more. "I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
Hermione smiled, pulled him back and kissed him. "Can't wait."  
  
Draco grinned at her and left the dorm. Hermione rested her back on the couch and closed her eyes. Can't wait? Since when couldn't she wait to see Draco? She opened her eyes and went back to her books. Now is not the time to think of that.  
  
**  
  
Hermione walked in the Great Hall and scanned the crowd. She wanted to talk to Parvati about something. Suddenly, someone whispered at her ear.  
  
"Good to see you," Draco said.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled at him. "Hey!"  
  
"How did your studying go?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good," Hermione said. "All I have to do is remember everything on the exam."  
  
"You'll be fine," Draco said. "Will you be eating with me today?"  
  
"Hmm," Hermione said, scanning the crowd again. Then she turned to him. "Why don't you eat with me?"  
  
Draco hesistated. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked. "It's just breakfast."  
  
"I'll just see you after breakfast," Draco said. "I wanna walk you to class."  
  
Hermione giggled. "But we have the same class."  
  
"I'm excused. Snape wants us to have more practices for Quidditch," Draco explained.  
  
"You're going to miss class?" Hermione said, looking sad.  
  
Draco smirked. "What do you think?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you after breakfast."  
  
They parted ways. Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Ron, in front of Harry.  
  
"Hey guys," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said, smiling. He noticed that ever since she and Draco got together, she had always been happy. She looked as if she was glowing with happiness.  
  
"'Mione," Ron said, spewing food all over the table.  
  
Hermione looked around. "Where's Parvati?"  
  
"I think she had to go back to get something," Harry answered. "Hey, did you study for the exam?"  
  
"I did," Hermione said brightly.  
  
"You had time to study?" Ron asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well... we saw Draco stop by your dorm," Harry explained sheepishly.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, he didn't stay very long."  
  
"Uh-huh," Ron commented.  
  
Hermione turned red. "Ron! Where you guys spying?"  
  
"No!" Harry said immediately. "We were supposed to go to your dorm, but we saw Malfoy go in and we thought..." He shrugged.  
  
"Well, you should've just come," Hermione said.  
  
"No way!" Ron said. "I don't want to see you two making out."  
  
Hermione turned red. "We didn't make out."  
  
Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at her. Hermione looked down and bit her lip.  
  
"Okay. Fine. We did," Hermione said defeatedly. "I can't believe you guys are being so light about this."  
  
"We're trying," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. And it's not like we can do anything about you and him being together," Harry said. "We figured that you must really love him."  
  
Hermione looked away and forced herself to smile. "Uh, yeah." Love.  
  
**  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down the hall, hand in hand.  
  
"How was practice?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Like hell," Draco said. "I was almost hit by a damn bludger."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione. No need to worry," Draco said.  
  
"What do you mean no need to worry? Of course I would worry! What if you got hit and then you got hurt, what will--?" Hermione rambled.  
  
Draco put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
She smiled at him. Draco tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"Is this your way of making me not worry?" Hermione whispered through his lips. "Bribery?"  
  
"Is it working?" Draco asked, smiling as he gently pushed her to a wall. He kissed her gently.  
  
"For now," Hermione managed to say as they kissed again.  
  
Draco grinned. "Go to Hogsmeade with me."  
  
"I'm surprised you even had to ask," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want people outside the school to know that you're with me," Draco explained.  
  
"Draco, what's the point of doing this if we don't want the world to know?" Hermione said.  
  
"Just making sure," Draco said, straightening up and holding Hermione's hand. They began to walk again.  
  
"When?" Hermione asked.  
  
"On Saturday," Draco said.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'd better go. I told Parvati I'd meet her in the Gryffindor common room," Hermione said.  
  
"Sure," Draco replied, kissing her hand. He walked away.  
  
**  
  
"What took you so long?" Parvati asked teasingly.  
  
"Sorry, Parvati. I was with Draco and we--," Hermione explained.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Parvati said.  
  
"What? We were just walking," Hermione said.  
  
"Fine. Fine," Parvati said. They both sat down on the couch.  
  
"Why did you want to meet me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Parvati answered, shrugging. "I just haven't talked to you in a long time."  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. I mean, I can tell that you and Malfoy are in love," Parvati said.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "How can you tell?"  
  
"Well, you guys are always together for one. And you take care of each other. Malfoy always sees to it that you're okay. He always watches you even if you're not together," Parvati said.  
  
"He does?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. You don't know?"  
  
"Well... no."  
  
"He does. You really love him, don't you?" Parvati asked a bit dreamily.  
  
Hermione looked away. She was in a relationship with Draco and they have been together for a month and a half now. Their relationship has been so real that Hermione almost felt that she did love him. The question is: it is real?  
  
**  
  
"Well, let's go, baby," Draco said, offering his hand to her.  
  
Hermione approached him and took his hand. "Let's go."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go with Harry or Ron?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm sure. I want to spend time with you," Hermione said.  
  
"We've been spending time for almost two months now," Draco said, smirking.  
  
"I know," Hermione said. "It's been long, hasn't it? I didn't even notice."  
  
"Me, too," Draco said. "I'm having too much fun."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco pretended to think. "I think it's good. What about you?"  
  
"I'm definitely enjoying every minute with you. It's almost as if I lo--." Hermione stopped and cleared her throat, a blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
Draco didn't push her. He knew what she was about to say. Love. They definitely have been going all out on this relationship. They both knew that this started as something they did for the heck of it. But now, it's as if it was all meant to be. Draco found himself thinking about Hermione often and wondering of her well-being. He always wanted her to be safe. Thinking about all these things, he began to wonder if he loved her. Draco looked at Hermione. Maybe he did.  
  
They were walking towards the castle entrance, when suddenly the two oak doors opened with a bang.  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked in.  
  
**  
  
"Draco," Lucius acknowledged, seeing his hand clasped with Hermione.  
  
By instinct, Hermione had tried to grab her hand from Draco, but Draco squeezed her hand tight and didn't let go.  
  
"Father," Draco said civilly.  
  
Lucius' gaze turned to Hermione. "Hermione." He nodded.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione managed to say.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat and turned to Draco. "You haven't been answering my letters."  
  
"I didn't see the need to," Draco said.  
  
"No need to be so uptight, Draco," Lucius said, forcing a smile as he approached them. He took Hermione's other hand and kissed it. "I've heard most wonderful things about you."  
  
Hermione uncomfortably tried to smile and winced a little. Draco was gripping her hand so tight that she felt no more blood there. Lucius smiled again as neither Hermione nor Draco said anything.  
  
"Well, your mother misses you very much, Draco. She wants you and your, er, girlfriend to come and visit next weekend," Lucius said.  
  
Draco looked at his father, feeling confused. Shouldn't he be angry? Shouldn't he be yelling at him right now? What's going on? 


	10. Security

Disclaimer: Sadly... I don't own the characters only the plot.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Don't come with me," Draco whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, whispering back. "Why?"  
  
They were in their Care of Magical Creatures class. They were seated at the middle, discussing Lucius' invitation to the manor. Some of their classmates were glaring at them because they whispered at each other all the time. Even Ron and Harry noticed their heated discussion.  
  
"Because it's dangerous," Draco said.  
  
"Then you shouldn't go either," Hermione said. "If you think it's dangerous, then why should you go?"  
  
"Because I need to see my mom," Draco explained. "But you don't need to."  
  
"I don't care," Hermione said almost loudly. "I'm going with you. Besides, I was invited, too."  
  
"Is something wrong, Hermione, Mr. Malfoy?" Hagrid asked, peering at the two of them.  
  
Hermione shook her head angrily and looked away. Draco just looked ahead.  
  
**  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called after her as she walked away as soon as class was over. "Hermione, wait!" Some people turned to look. It was obvious that they were having a fight, their first fight.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Harry and Ron, who were walking with Hermione, turned to look at her.  
  
"He's calling you," Harry told her uncertainly.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. Then she felt a hand on her arm. She slowly turned around and faced Draco.  
  
"Guys, I'll be a minute," Hermione said. Harry and Ron agreed and walked a couple of feet away. Hermione looked at Draco, not saying anything.  
  
"Look, Hermione. I just don't want anything to happen to you," Draco said. "And I know something will happen if you do come with me."  
  
"But you heard your dad. He wasn't angry. He was okay with everything," Hermione said. "I could tell he wasn't very pleased but--."  
  
"Hermione--."  
  
"I want to come with you," Hermione insisted.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea," Draco said again.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. She turned around and walked away without another word. Draco didn't go after her. He knew that nothing would happen of their conversation. He would wait another time.  
  
**  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Did he say anything mean to you?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
"No," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, why--?"  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it," Hermione snapped. She stopped walking and calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst at you like that."  
  
"It's okay," Harry said.  
  
"I'll go to my room," Hermione said. "I'll see you guys at dinner."  
  
Hermione walked away thinking about why Draco didn't want her to go. She sighed. She just wanted to be there for him. She didn't want to leave him with all the burdens. She went in her room and laid down on her bed.  
  
**  
  
"Herm, aren't you and Draco going to talk?" Parvati asked.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about," Hermione said blandly.  
  
It has been two days since they've talked. She doodled boredly on her parchment. She and Parvati were in the common room, trying to do homework. But Hermione was so distracted that she couldn't concentrate.  
  
"It's been two days," Parvati said pointedly. "Won't you at least try?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I don't have anything to say to him, Parvati."  
  
"If you love him, you'll find words to tell him," Parvati said reasonably.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to contradict what Parvati said, but closed it again when she realized she didn't have to. It was true.  
  
"Look, Hermione. I can see that you're in pain. I don't know why. But please! Talk to Malfoy about this. It will be so much better if you do," Parvati insisted.  
  
"Nothing will change if we talk," Hermione said. "We won't resolve anything. We'd just argue and I don't want that."  
  
"What are you going to do then? Are you just going to not talk to him until you guys break up?"  
  
Hermione was startled by this. She stood up. Parvati looked up at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Parvati asked.  
  
Hermione didn't answer and dashed out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione wanted to find Draco and talk to him. She saw Crabbe and Goyle talking. She hesistated for a moment, then gathered up the courage to walk up to them.  
  
"Uh, Crabbe," Hermione interrupted, lightly poking at his arm. Crabbe looked at her and Hermione almost lost her courage. "Have you seen Draco?"  
  
"What do you need from him?" Crabbe asked roughly.  
  
"I just want to talk to him," Hermione said.  
  
"He's busy," Goyle replied.  
  
"Busy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Goyle said.  
  
"Where is he?" Hermione pressed on.  
  
"He's busy," Goyle said again and not offering any more information.  
  
Hermione nodded and thanked them. She began to walk away when she heard her name called. She turned around and saw Draco approaching her.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, "You needed to talk?"  
  
"Uh, yes," Hermione said, fiddling with the hem of her robes.  
  
Draco held both of her hands to calm her down. "What is it?"  
  
"About you going home... I really want to go with you," Hermione said. "I don't want to leave you, Draco. I want to be with you."  
  
"Hermione, I'm afraid that, if you go, something might happen to you," Draco finally said.  
  
"Nothing will happen to me," Hermione said. "Please!"  
  
Draco sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine. You'll go with me."  
  
Hermione grinned and squeezed his hand. "Thank you!"  
  
"I can never refuse you, anyway," Draco said defeatedly.  
  
Hermione chuckled and said jokingly, "And admit it, Draco, you need me."  
  
Draco looked up at her seriously. "You're right. Maybe I do need you."  
  
**  
  
Hermione clutched Draco's hand nervously as they walked down the hall towards Hermione's bedroom. They arrived at the Malfoy Manor first thing on Saturday morning. And once Hermione stepped inside, she shivered. She felt scared.  
  
"Don't worry," Draco said, comforting her. He put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just... I can't help but feel scared," Hermione said softly.  
  
They reached Hermione's room. It was dark red colored room. It was so huge that you could live there. She looked around with unease.  
  
"Don't you like it?" Draco asked uncertainly.  
  
"I--I do. But... can't I just stay in your room?" Hermione suggested in a whisper.  
  
Draco smirked at this. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Draco's expression.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" she said defensively. "It's just--."  
  
"I know," Draco said, chuckling. "I was just teasing you. Come here."  
  
Hermione walked to him. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kissed her head and said, "I'll take care of you."  
  
Hermione buried her head on his chest. She felt so comforted being in his arms. She closed her eyes and sighed contendedly. A knock was heard and both returned back to reality.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Master Malfoy, your father calls for you," the servant said.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. "Are you ready?"  
  
Hermione nodded determinedly. "Let's go."  
  
They went to the drawing room, holding each other's hand, and waited for Lucius. Every now and then, Draco would whisper something soothing to her and she'd smile appreciatively at him.  
  
Lucius walked in the room, shortly after. Hermione thought she had never seen a more arrogant man than him. His arrogance was seen through every bit of him; his walk, his clothes and the look on his face.  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to come, Ms. Granger," Lucius said.  
  
"Where's mother?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ah," Lucius said. "Your mother is out this weekend."  
  
Draco stood up immediately. "What? You said that she wanted to see me!"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Lucius yelled. Draco sat back down and glanced at Hermione, whose eyes reflected her terror. "She will be back on Sunday afternoon." He paused. "Well, I just wanted to welcome you, Ms. Granger, to the Malfoy Manor." He smiled oily, stood up and left.  
  
Draco stood up as soon as his father left and began pacing the room. "He lied. He lied. I knew this was a setup."  
  
Hermione stood up and tried to calm him down. "Draco, your mother will be back on Sunday. You can see her then."  
  
"It would be too late," Draco said. "He purposefully let her out of the house so that he could handle us. We should never have come."  
  
Hermione hugged him. "Don't worry, Draco. We'll go through this together."  
  
They went back to Draco's room. Hermione sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"You can go to bed," Draco told her.  
  
"What about you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll be up for a while," Draco said. "Don't worry. I'll be right here."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Good night." Then she went to the bed, laid down and covered herself with the blanket. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
Draco sat on the bed beside Hermione, studying her. She was important to him now and didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He absent-mindedly began caressing her hair.  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered. "You're so beautiful, and you don't even know it. You've changed me in ways I never thought was possible." He paused. "You've become so important to me that I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He sighed and just looked at her for a while. Then, just in case things didn't go well the next day, he whispered, "I love you." 


	11. Alpha

Disclaimer: Sadly... I don't own the characters only the plot.  
  
This is the last chapter. Thank you for all the people who took the time to read and review this story. A big thanks to charmed-one by helping me big time on this specific chapter. Thanks for the reviews! It's so sad to know that this is all finally over. I've really enjoyed writing this story and making you guys smile, angry, cry or whatever feelings this story may have invoked in you.  
  
I'm writing a new story, though it's not a Draco/Hermione one. I'm going to formulate a Draco/Hermione story plot soon. But only after I finish "Wishing for a star". Thank you again for your support! You guys rock! :)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up as the rays of morning sun shone on her face. The curtains in Draco's bedroom were draped open and the room was brightly lit. Beside her she saw Draco still asleep, looking so innocent, and lovely. She reached for his face and touched his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin touching hers. And as if by signal, Draco's eyes opened slowly and as he saw Hermione there beside her, he gave her the most heartwarming smile.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione whispered softly.  
  
"It is," Draco responded with his smile.  
  
Suddenly, Draco noticed that Hermione's expressions had changed, so he sat straight up and took her hand. "What's worrying you?"  
  
"I'm afraid of what might happen when we walk out that door."  
  
Draco followed Hermione's line of vision then reached for her face to make her look back at him. "Look at me. What do you see in my eyes?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said in confusion.  
  
"You're not trying hard enough. Focus."  
  
"I see..." Hermione gasped. She felt it more than see it. And she wanted to. "...love."  
  
"That's right. I do love you, Hermione. And I know it's not yet late for me to prove to you how I feel." Draco said this with the deepest sincerity in his eyes that Hermione was drowning in happiness.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you loving me?" Hermione muttered, looking down.  
  
And as she looked up at him again, Draco said the very words that made her heart scream in joy. "Because you're worth it."  
  
All she could do was wrap her arms around him and try to hold on as long as she could. She didn't need to put to words how she felt for him; Draco, himself, felt it while he was locked in her embrace.  
  
"We're in this together," Draco whispered in her ear. "And we'll get out of this together."  
  
It was one of the happiest moments of her life, better than anything else she had ever felt. It was more than the comfort of a soft mattress after a day's work, or the warmth of a mother's embrace, or the joy of savoring your greatest achievement. It was, as Hermione put it in her mind, perfect. But as all sadness end joy, and all tears end laughter, Hermione couldn't help but think that if she felt this happy now, she would definitely be dreading the next moments to come. It was the rule in her life: when something great happens, everything falls after. And she couldn't bear to pull Draco into the curse. Not the one she loves.  
  
**  
  
The both of them went down after changing their clothes. Breakfast was served in the dining hall, and to their surprise, Lucius was not there. They barely touched their food as they were both nervous about what's going to happen next. Draco promised Hermione that he will never leave her side. Hermione only hoped that the day would end soon, but time seemed to be slowing down.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was pacing back and forth on the lounge of the drawing room, looking anxious as well. But nothing of his cruelty was painted in his face that when Draco and Hermione entered the room and saw him there, they both panicked and grabbed each other's hands.  
  
"This isn't right," Draco said.  
  
"Ah, Draco, Ms. Granger, glad you could join me." Lucius moved forward but not too close as Draco and Hermione stepped inside the room and stayed put beside the enormous bookcase. Lucius stopped a few meters in front of them, leaning at his table and picking up his baton.  
  
"What do you want, father?" Draco asked.  
  
"Who said I wanted anything? Your mother does, actually, she wants to see you." Lucius wore a smile that made them sick. It didn't match his face.  
  
"That's exactly my point. Mother's not here. Where is she? I need to talk to her. That's the reason why I came here." Draco was starting to get impatient. Nothing was going right. And worse was that Hermione was just standing there, without a clue of what's happening, or going to happen. Draco compulsively stepped forward and covered her from his father's vision.  
  
"She's in her bedroom, waiting for you. You could see her right now, if you want."  
  
"You said she won't be back until Sunday afternoon," Draco said.  
  
"Change of plans. Go, Draco, I'd like to have a word with Ms. Granger." Lucius' eyes darted from Draco to Hermione's shadow. Hermione moved towards Draco and clutched his hand.  
  
"I won't leave her here. She's coming with me," Draco muttered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she will." With one motion, Lucius had thrown his baton like an arrow, which shot straight outside the room, past Draco and Hermione, and stopped by the mouth of a serpent statue hanging on the wall opposite the door. "Forgive me, too much practice."  
  
Draco was burning with rage but he was not moving. Hermione kept on looking at Draco, then to Lucius, then back to Draco again. In her face was shown fear, confusion, and worry.  
  
"Will you get that for me, Draco." Lucius commanded his son.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"You've never disobeyed me all your life. Don't tell me you'll start now just because you want to show off to your girlfriend. You've always been weak, Draco, never in control of your self. You've always depended on people around you, expected them to give you what you need. You never exercised free will because you liked being everyone's puppet." Lucius chose his every word properly and made sure that they would strike Draco hard where he wanted them to-- his ego.  
  
"You're wrong!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Am I? You could never live without me, or your mother, Draco. You could never take care of yourself. What makes you think that you could take care of anybody else?"  
  
"You don't know me enough for you to say that!" Draco was furious. Hermione tried to help him control his temper but he just shook her away. There was nothing she could do now.  
  
"I'm your father, Draco. No one else knows you like I do," Lucius said matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco had the last straw. After one mean glance at Lucius, he darted towards the door, then outside to reclaim the baton. Hermione suddenly had a thought. She knew what might happen. She felt danger. She tried to follow Draco but the very moment Draco pulled out the baton, the door closed and locked Hermione inside, with Lucius.  
  
**  
  
"Open the door!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I'm glad to have your company, Ms. Granger. Now that we are alone, I want to clear some things up about your relationship with my son." As Lucius spoke every word, he began to walk towards Hermione. The door was banging loudly from the outside. Draco's voice was barely heard but Hermione knew he was calling for his father to open the door. Lucius knew better.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. Clearly you've seen everything. Draco and I are together now, and there's nothing you can do about it." Hermione had to stand up for herself. Though she was terribly frightened, she was not about to let Draco down.  
  
"Such passion, rarely heard nowadays. You see, Ms. Granger, as accustomed in our family, every wife of a Malfoy must vow to serve her husband until the day she dies. She must offer herself to him, like food and water." Lucius seemed to be looking through Hermione for a second, but when his eyes were back to her he spoke once more. "Are you ready to do that?"  
  
Hermione's back was already at the door, which was still banging heavily. She turned and looked at it, then she pressed her palm on the door, closing her eyes, and taking one deep breath. She turned around and responded, "Draco would never let me be his slave. He loves me."  
  
"Ah, love. Are you sure you know what that means? Draco has had many girlfriend before you, and he has never claimed love for any of them. How can you be sure that my son has fallen for you? A mudblood to say the least. My son is awfully fond of games. You might be in one at this very moment."  
  
Hermione was trying not to let all that sink in. The banging of the door had stopped. She knew Draco was tired. But without that noise, that loud noise that distracted her from who's with her in that very room, the noise that reminded her of her life on the other side of the door, the noise that told her that Draco would never give up, she felt like she was alone. But then she remembered what Draco said before "What do you see in my eyes?" Hermione had answered she saw, or rather, felt love. And she knew it. Even if Draco was away from her, even if they were separated by that door, even if Draco was not holding her hands right now, she still loves him, and she still feels his love for her. They were united by love. Then she spoke, "How can you speak about love and never be able to show it? How can you judge me by my blood and never even know me? How can you tell me I am in a game when you've already lost your own? How can you tell me I am not in love, when I am?"  
  
Lucius couldn't say a word. He was beaten in his very game. He didn't want it to happen, but he had proved that this girl really loves his only son, and that his son, his heir, loves her back.  
  
And just like that, the door opened and Draco ran to Hermione and hugged her. After what seemed like an eternity, he surveyed her and asked her, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think I beat your father." Hermione managed to smile.  
  
"You did." Draco's eyes were locked on the table. The room was empty except for him and Hermione and Lucius was nowhere to be found. He let go of Hermione for a moment and approached the table. There was something shining on top of it, something not visible from Hermione's distance.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, following Draco. When she turned to see what Draco was holding, she saw a strand of white blond hair on his palm. "Is that... your hair?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Father pulled it out when I was little and kept it ever since. He was very fond of mythology, always told me that as long as he kept this lock of my hair, he would always be in control of my life. The irony of it all was that once he let it go, I wouldn't die, instead I would live, because he would be setting me free." Draco was silent for a moment then he turned to look at Hermione. "I want to do something important, something worth my time, my freedom. I don't want to waste a single second regretting what I've done. I want that when I grow up and look back into these years I'll be smiling because I did everything I was suppose to do. Without any regrets."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked with the greatest anticipation on her face.  
  
"I want to spend my life with you."  
  
**  
  
Hermione Granger had just finished studying for her final exams. She has prepared well for this and is greatly determined to finish with top marks. Though her bestfriends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley kept on reminding her that she didn't need to stress a lot, she kept on spending her free time in the library rereading books and looking for information she might have overlooked. After almost three hours of endless scanning and searching, she finally gave up and started to pack her things to head to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
As she opened the door of the library she noticed one person standing outside. She felt all her burdens being released and gave the handsome young man a warm smile. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you." Draco Malfoy took her hand and they started to stroll down the corridor of Hogwarts.  
  
**  
  
Never in her life that Hermione thought she would be looking back at this moment many years after as she sat on her rocking chair on one starry night admiring the stars. And how could she not stay there forever? For she could see the loving face of her true love being formed by countless glitters in the open sky. 


End file.
